A Lot of Heart
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: What happened at the end of "The Verdict in the Story"? The Squints, Brennans, Max, Sweets, Caroline, and Booth go to the Founding Fathers to celebrate, and Booth ends up following his own advice. Written for jazzyproz, to make her smile. :-)


**Title: A Lot of Heart**

**Summary: Takes place after the end of "The Verdict in the Story". Just a cute little fluffy one-shot.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Hart Hanson has not called me up to invite me to write "Bones" episodes for them, so I'm stuck writing fanfiction that I don't profit from. Meaning, I don't own "Bones". **

**Dedication: To jazzyproz, who was having a sucky day yesterday (1/24/13) and I felt bad because I couldn't do much, so I decided to write her a one-shot. Jazz, this is why I asked you about your Top 5 "Bones" episodes. This episode stuck out to me-mainly because I just watched it Tuesday, but also because I love it as well. I hope that you enjoy. :-)**

* * *

**A Lot of Heart**

_Booth's POV_

As I stood outside the courthouse, looking at Bones hugging her father, I knew I was falling more in love with her. She looked truly happy, something that I haven't seen a lot of, even when we've been friends and partners for almost three years. Even though it was my job to find Max and prove that he was guilty, I did like him. I was so happy that the jury found him "not guilty", because it meant that Bones didn't have to go through more pain. I hated seeing her in pain. I saw what this trial was doing to her, even if others didn't see it.

Bones walks up to me. "Thank you, Booth."

"Of course, Bones," I murmur quietly, hugging her again.

"Will you come have a drink with us at the Founding Fathers?" she asks.

"I won't be intruding?" I inquire.

"I wouldn't have asked if I felt that way. Come on, Booth," Bones pleads.

"Sure. Let's go." I put my hand on the small of her back and walk with her to the parking area.

~*~BONES~*~

Bones, the Squints, Max, Russ, Sweets, Caroline, and I sat in a section of the Founding Fathers, drinking and talking happily. It was as if the past few days had never happened. I was so glad for that. Bones looked so happy, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. And one really had. She no longer had to worry about what would happen to Max. We both knew that he wouldn't kill anyone else. He was here to stay in her life, to be her father.

Max meets my eyes, and he gestures with his head to an area a little ways away from the group. I nod slightly, and we get up and walk over there.

"You love Tempe, don't you, Booth," Max states, as if he already knows the answer.

"Yeah," I answer truthfully. "I do, Max."

"Then tell her," Max orders.

"Max, she doesn't love me. She thinks that love is just chemicals in the brain. I can't lose her. I'm willing to wait, or to just be friends if it means keeping her in my life. I'm not gonna push her into anything," I reply.

I couldn't lose Bones. Having her in so much danger all the time has proven that. There are so many things that I've done, and I don't regret doing, to keep her safe. It's always been my worst fear to lose her.

Max just shakes his head. "You might want to take a second look, Booth. Just glance at her right now."

I do as I'm told, and I see her looking at me, a small smile on her beautiful face. In her eyes was a look that I've often seen on my face when I happened to look at Bones near a reflective surface.

"Does she love me?" I manage.

"Booth, you're the only guy she will ever be able to have a relationship with. You're the only one who _won't_ leave her."

I remember my advice to Bones: "Take the brain, okay, put it in neutral. Take the heart, and pop it into overdrive."

I walk over to Bones. "Hey, can we talk?" I ask desperately.

"Yes, Booth." We walk outside, and I sit down on a bench, gesturing for her to do the same.

"Okay, I'm going to follow the advice that I gave you about your brain and heart. I just want you to promise me that you won't run."

"I promise, Booth."

I take a deep breath. "Okay, here it goes. I'm in love with you. I always have been, and I always will be. I know how you feel about love and monogamy and all that, but you need to know."

"You-you do?" she asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah. You don't have to say anything or-"

Her lips on mine cut off the rest of my sentence. I instinctively pull her closer, holding her to me. Her soft lips move against mine, and her tongue runs across my bottom lip. I let her take control of the kiss and part my lips for her tongue to sweep into my mouth. She pulls away, and I'm grinning like an idiot.

"Wow."

"I can't say it back right now, but I want to be in a long term monogamous relationship with you," Bones tells me, immediately assuaging any fears of mine.

"I'll wait as long as I have to for you to say that you love me. I'm good with just being together. But, I will let you know every day that I love you."

She nods, and then her lips are on mine again. Well, I was definitely glad that my advice worked out for us both.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I hope that you all enjoyed that little foray into Booth's head and a little AU way to get B&B together. I especially hope that **jazzyproz** enjoys this, because it was written special for her. I hope this made you smile. :-)

-AL


End file.
